Chloe
by TangibilityTurquoise8678
Summary: There's a hot new girl at camp, and it looks like she's got the hots for Percy. What does Percy do when he finds out that Annabeth's jealous? Between TLO & TLH.


**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but the idea. All rights go to Rick Riordan and Emblem3. Based off the song Chloe by Emblem3. Enjoy!**

* * *

There was a new girl in town, and she had her eye on Percy.

Annabeth did _not_ like that.

She didn't know who the girl's parent was, or who she was, for that matter, but she _did_ know that the first thing she said to Percy was, "You're a hottie."

It didn't help that she was insanely attractive, too.

Her looks actually made Annabeth a little jealous; maybe she was a daughter of Aphrodite, walking right in and trying to whisk Percy off his feet. But her blonde hair said otherwise; she hoped to all gods, especially Athena, that the girl, whose name turned out to be as sweet as her, Angel, was not her sister. But the fates had other plans.

Throughout the whole day, while Percy was giving her a tour, the girl kept flirting with him.

(Annabeth may or may not have been spying on them.)

At dinner, when the owl symbol appeared above her perfectly-straightened blonde-and-pink hair and flawless skin, Annabeth almost punched somebody. She steamed off to bed before anybody could as what was wrong. She doubted Percy- or anyone else, for that matter- had even noticed her absence at the campfire.

That's why she flew off her bed when a couple minutes after dinner, there was a gentle knock on the door.

"C-come in," Annabeth stuttered.

The door creaked open, and there stood Percy, looking as perfect as ever to Annabeth, who adored his raven-black hair and tanned skin, and, most importantly, his brilliant green eyes.

His green eyes were now tinted with worry. "What's wrong, Annabeth?" he asked, plopping down onto the bed next to her. He would have sat on Daedalus' laptop if she hadn't moved it, either.

"There's nothing, wrong, Percy. I- I'm just a little tired, that's all." She replied slowly and carefully, choosing her words wisely. He had to believe her. If he knew the real reason why she was upset, he would laugh like the obtuse idiot he is. There wasn't a chance Percy would understand.

"I may be oblivious, but I'm not dumb, Annabeth," Percy said quietly. "I know something's wrong."

He stared at her intently, his eyes burning into her skin. She looked into them, and all the resolve in her began to melt.

"It's the new girl, Angel," she replied, crinkling her nose. "I'm not very fond of her, and I just met her."

"What's wrong with her? She's your sister, for one. I think she's nice."

Annabeth made a face. "See, that's the problem. I think she's trying to take you from me."

(Percy didn't understand; nobody had mentioned Annabeth to Angel, as far as he knew.)

When she said this, Percy smiled.

"It's alright, O Wise and Powerful One. I won't let her take me from you."

Annabeth trusted him, but she did _not_ trust Angel.

The next night was karaoke night, and everyone was always excited for that. There were often competitions between head counselors on who would win, and the competition was fierce. Normally, Annabeth would be in the midst of the betting between Connor and Travis Stoll, but Travis was nowhere to be seen. Coincidentally, neither was Katie Gardner. Percy bounced up to Annabeth after breakfast with Angel hot on his heels.

"Hi! I guess you're Annabeth, the Athena head counselor. I'm Angel!" she said with a grin. Percy had a look on his face saying, "See? She's nice! Don't bite!" Annabeth bit back a glare and instead plastered on a fake smile.

"Hi!" she said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster up. "I'm Annabeth. Welcome to Camp Half Blood. I see you've met Percy?" Annabeth resisted the urge to say, "Who's also my boyfriend, hands off." There was a bet between most of the head counselors that Percy and Annabeth couldn't hide their relationship from a new camper for more than a day, and since that bet was made, Angel was the newest camper. She was also the newest threat to their relationship, as far as Annabeth was concerned.

"Yeah! He's really nice," Angel smiled. Annabeth looked over to Percy, who still had his know-it-all smirk all over his face. "I'm not so sure nice is the word. Have you seen the orientation film? I'll guess no, since you just got here last night." She grabbed the nearest camper, who just so happened to be Nico. "Hi Nico!" Annabeth smiled. "Mind taking Angel here to see the orientation film with Chiron and Mr. D? Nope? Thanks!" she said, pushing Angel towards Nico. As they walked away, Percy's smirk slowly fell.

"You're not still jealous of her, are you?" he asked.

"No. I just think she's too airheaded for an Athena camper. I think she belongs in the Aphrodite cabin."

Percy smiled. "Unless an owl means Aphrodite, she's with you, friend." Annabeth scowled.

"Yeah, whatever. You going to karaoke tonight?" Percy's smile returned. "'Course I am. Are you?" he asked.

"Probably, seeing as I don't have anything else to do." Annabeth never sang at karaoke, just listened. Her voice was _not_ made for singing.

"You're going, whether you like it or not. Connor and Travis dared me to sing something. I just have to decide what to sing," Percy said with a frown. Annabeth snorted at the thought of Percy trying to sing Jonas Brothers.

"Well, it better be worth my time, Seaweed Brain." With that, Annabeth walked away, not looking forward to karaoke much.

When dinner finally ended and it was time for karaoke, Annabeth made her way to the amphitheater and took a seat in the front row. She wasn't focusing much on anything besides Angel, so when Nico sat down beside her, poked her in the side and whispered, "Percy's next," it came as a surprise. She had forgotten he had to sing; she was _definitely_ going to enjoy hearing this.

When Percy entered the stage, the Aphrodite girls three rows back started whispering furiously. Annabeth only heard parts of their conversation, but it was enough to annoy her the tiniest bit. All she heard was, "Annabeth, so sweet, love this, and Percabeth." She did _not_ want to know what they were talking about. Instead, she focused her attention back Percy, who didn't look the tiniest bit nervous. How he seemed so at ease on stage baffled her; Annabeth could never sing on stage. When the music started playing an unfamiliar tune, she didn't know what to think.

_Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on  
But you're the one I want  
But you're the one I want, yeah, yeah  
_

Annabeth was stunned. Was he really singing this to her?

_Front page magazine  
Everybody says that she's a queen_

Well, people _did_ seem to really like Angel. But a queen? Annabeth wasn't sure.

_But that's you to me  
And I just want to let you know that  
She likes the flashing lights  
I love the way that you like candle light_

Was he referring to the date where she had commented about the nice smell of the candle and he leaned in to smell in and knocked the candle over, lighting the tablecloth on fire? The memory brought a smile to her face.

_Stay close by my side  
I just want a chance to show that  
(You're the one I want)_

Percy smiled at her from the stage.

_If only you could believe in yourself in the way I believe in you  
I-I do  
(but you're the one I want)  
If only you could see all of the beautiful things that I see in you  
It's true-oo-oo-oo_

Annabeth blushed. If this song was really about her, did that mean he thought she was beautiful?

_Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on  
But, oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want _

-cue half the crowd 'awe' ing-

_You think she's got it all but that don't make her better  
You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters  
Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on  
But you're the one I want  
But you're the one I want, yeah_

This was really sweet of Percy. Annabeth made a note to thank the Stolls later.

_Fast lanes, limousines  
Baby, there can be no guarantees  
But if, you're with me, you know I can guarantee that  
Cause I'm attracted to your passion,  
Be yourself, forget the fashion_

Someone huffed behind Annabeth, and she couldn't help but chuckle under her breath.

_Just keep that smile on your face  
You and I deserve to be forever ever lasting_

That part was true. It took 5 years for Annabeth to get Percy to ask her out, not mentioning the 3 quests he had went on with her, rescued her by crossing the country, and fought (and defeated!) the Titan lord. Annabeth more than believed they deserved a break.

_If only you could believe in yourself in the way I believe in you  
I-I do (but you're the one I want)  
If only you could see all of the beautiful things that I see in you  
It's true-oo-oo-oo_

People were clapping to the beat now, and Percy winked at her. Annabeth felt her heart flutter.

_Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on  
But, oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want  
You think she's got it all but that don't make her better  
You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters  
Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on  
But you're the one I want, yeah  
But you're the one I want, yeah_

Percy walked over to Annabeth now, and pulled her by the hand onto the stage, the whole time her face redder than a fire truck, and twirled her around.

_All you Chloe's,  
All you Chloe's  
They don't show you love enough  
All you Chloe's  
You should know that you're my diamond in the rough  
It's true-oo-oo-oo_

At this Percy pulled Annabeth close to him, and sang the rest. His face was so close to hers, she could feel his breath on her face.

_Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on  
But, oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want  
You think she's got it all but that don't make her better  
You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters  
Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on  
But you're the one I want  
But you're the one I want, yeah_

At this, he pulled her into a kiss, and the camp erupted in cheers. Annabeth's personal favorite reaction was Angel's, her face a literal 'o' and her eyes wider than a frightened doe's.


End file.
